elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
The Nebula Skyfall
The Nebula Skyfall is a celestial event in which the orbits of the Planet's nine moons reaches their closest point to the it. They can been seen the closest in the skies of Arcerra. A Nebula Skyfall occurs roughly every 16 years or so and lasts for a month, during a different half of the year each time, meaning that the time which a Nebula Skyfall begins alternates between day and night. History The Nebulae are actually the remnants of Origin. After the primordial being crashed into the moon, was broken apart and had most of it's contents fall down to earth, the remaining debris reformed into nine large masses about the same size as the now destroyed moon. They orbit the planet to this day. The Nine Moons Each asteroid glows immensely with the color of one of the eight Elements, the ninth one in the center being Ethraksha's signature electric-green. The trails created by these asteroids are the same colour as Flow, a bright Turquoise, glinting with shards of Pallobalt that've been knocked away from the asteroids main body, which itself radiates the divine purple of Charged Pallobalt. The light that is emitted by this event which paints the sky in a heavenly union of Lavender, Cerulean, and Malachite is so bright in fact, that night will become bright as day. This allows the continent to completely turn off all its lighting for the entire month if one occurs at the right time. This, coupled with the Dark Star's heat, allows the people of Arcerra to enjoy the last six months of the year like they would the first. Magical Buffs As well as the marvelous spectacle provided by a Nebula Skyfall, there are also some practical benefits of one happening regarding Magic. A lot of the Flow from the asteroids sink into the planet's atmosphere, drastically increasing the concentration of it in the air. This would normally be extremely dangerous if it didn't allow people to use their own Magical ability at a much higher level than they normally can*. The increased risk of spontaneously dying of Flow overload is negated during the event. When I say "People's Magic gets stronger" ohhh boy do I mean it. Also due to the fact that the planet now has nine whole moons, Gravity weakens '''A LOT. '''I'd say that it takes ten times less the effort to do everyday tasks. Flying becomes trivial. I don't really know what to say here. This also makes Magic a lot easier to use, it has less weight, so now there's less stress on your brain to maintain a Link. The Region Tyrants I can assume that the Region Tyrants would take this opportunity to feast on the Pure Ethraksha of the Nebula Skyfall that has long since been depleted from Arcerra's Land. Culture As expected, there would obviously be celebrations or holidays of sorts when a Nebula Skyfall happens. Oh my god I'm a genius. We could make the entire holiday a reference to 90 days till Doom. Yeah we could call it the exact same thing. And then say that nobody remembers why the holiday is called that. Then there'd probably also have to be a second, newer name for the event. We could probably name that after the thing that the Region tyrants are doing. Trivia You know, I just added this in because I thought it'd be cool, but now it's like, and integral part of the Lore.